An Unlikely Pair
by Forsake My Falling
Summary: While school shopping, Hermione soon falls into Draco's debt. How will he have her repay him? And how will others react to their deal? I suck at summaries. It's PG-13 only for caution, later there will be a few scenes and some language.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I think these are pointless so I'm only going to put one of these in here. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I don't even own this story, I found it on this lonely little site and since the author didn't want to put it here they said I could. All I've done is make spelling and grammar changes. So with that said...here goes the story.  
  
A/N: This is my first time posting on here so please be patient with me. If you see something that either I could improve with or change how I'm putting this on here then please tell me. Reviews (positive and negative) and flames (whatever those are) are welcome. Thanks and enjoy the story.  
  
An Unlikely Pair  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione stretched as she awoke from her warm bed. She wrapped her robe around herself and made her way to the shower. The steam from the shower made her drowsy and she almost fell asleep until she dropped the bottle of shampoo, which startled her. After she was clean she dried off, put on her jeans and a clean shirt, and sat down at her vanity. Her muggle aunt had sent her some makeup over the summer so she decided to experiment with it. Now she had become a pro at putting it on and it was now part of her daily routine. Once she curled her hair and made herself up, she went downstairs and ate breakfast.  
  
She was home alone this week; her parents were at a dentist convention, so she had to find herself a cab to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would meet Harry and Ron. This was nothing new to her, however. She had become rather independent now that she was 17. So, she called the cab service, tucked her robe in her purse and awaited its arrival outside her house.  
  
After a short cab ride she paid the driver and made her way to the leaky cauldron. She found a table and sat...and sat...and sat some more. This grew tiring so she decided to commence into Diagon Alley alone. It wasn't her fault they were late.  
  
As she walked through the archway, she felt light and heavyhearted all at the same time. She thought of all the fun and excitement this year would bring and... How it would be her last. 'I mustn't think that way.' she mentally reprimanded herself. She reached into her purse to find her school supply list. When she finally found it and took it out, the wind snatched it away. She tried to recover it but the wind was too swift. When she saw it was gone she sat down on a bench gloomily.  
  
"Looking for this?" A deep voice asked her, startling her out of her gloom. She turned around and gasped at the site in front of her.  
  
The boy was tall and had a muscular, toned build. 'He must be a Quiditch player.' she thought to herself. His deep voice was quite firm but also had a tone of gentleness to it. But as Hermione looked to his face she gasped. She saw the blonde hair and gray eyes so deep you could get lost in them. 'He's really quite cute. And yet, he seems so familiar.' She thought. Then it hit her. Those were Draco Malfoy's features. 'EWWWWW... how could I have thought of HIM in that way? He's a MALFOY.' She mentally hit herself. 'Why is he being so nice though? I wonder what the catch is?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Er-thanks." Hermione said in a confused voice. Draco stood there as if waiting for something else. "What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing." Smirked Draco, "but now that I did something for you, sometime you will have to repay me."  
  
"But all you did was save my school supply list." said Hermione.  
  
"That's what you think." said Draco, "but look what you would have fell into if you had kept chasing your list." He signaled her to follow, and just five steps ahead of them was a deep hole in the road.  
  
"It's the bottomless hole." said Hermione. "I've read about it, you just keep falling and falling."  
  
"Now- you are in debt to me. " Said Draco. This phrase set chills up Hermione's spine.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh- I'm going to save it until the time is right." Draco said as he walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Hermione arrived back at home, many questions were going through her head. 'Why had Harry and Ron not been at Diagon Ally?...What was Draco plotting to use her debt for?...Had she finished all her homework for school tomorrow?...WHY was she thinking of Draco as physically attractive?' She just needed some rest to calm her nerves.  
  
That night she had an odd dream; but all she could remember when she woke up was a bunch of chairs and roses everywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N 2: I'm going to wait for at least 5 reviews before posting again. If I don't get any then I'll get the hit that you guys don't like this and I'll delete it. Thanks--Jenn 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, first of all, thanks to everyone who replied. To be honest I didn't think I would get any. Thank-yous are at the bottom. And second, I think I'll keep it at 5 replies for a post from now on. This way I know people still want to read the story. With that said, here's more story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next morning she went through her daily routine and got he things together to go to Platform 9 3/4. Once there she looked around for Harry or Ron...even Ginny, but she couldn't find them. Reluctantly she found an empty cabin and sat down by herself for which she suspected would be a lonely ride.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She opened it hoping to see her two best friends but instead she found her one worst enemy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Tsk...Tsk...Is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life?" Draco said with a smirk. "I have come to tell of how you will repay me for my most noble act." he continued. He sat down next to Hermione as she inched away. "You're not afraid are you?" he questioned inching closer to her until they were shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Just tell me what you want." hissed Hermione in a whisper.  
  
"Well," he said putting his hand on Hermione's knee, "I want...I want...well you see..." he stopped. God, get on with it. Hermione thought, pushing Draco's hand off her knee. "Well, you see I want to get a job with the Ministry next year, but with the new leader, I have less of a chance because I have a reputation of er-- disliking Muggles." Draco said. "So-- if I can convince them I like Muggles I can get the job." he said. "And that's where you come in. " he smirked.  
  
"What is it?!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"You- my dear- will be my girlfriend." Draco evilly smiled  
  
"What?" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Quiet down." Draco whispered.  
  
"Tsk...Tsk... Its not very good for a Head Girl to go back on her word." Draco said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Fine." she said. "How long?"  
  
"The whole year." He replied.  
  
Hermione was breathing heavy. She could not believe the pure evil running through his veins. She felt him moving closer. What was he doing? She felt nervous and scared, what did he want from her? He placed his hand on her cheek and raised her mouth to his. Hermione felt a vile feeling surging through her. She wanted to yell to someone or throw something, but she couldn't.  
  
"Well that wasn't very fun for me." said Draco. "It would be nice if you made it a little more believable." he said. "Then it won't be so terrible for you either, dear." Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione scowled at his comments, but realized there was some truth to his word. If she did not think about how bad it was then it may not BE as bad. She sat the remainder of the trip reading her books with Draco stroking her soft curls. This made her sick to her stomach but she would have to deal with it. It was going to be a long year.  
  
Hermione tried to slip out the compartment door without Draco catching up to her, but he did. He grabbed her arm and forced her to hold his hand as they walked to their carriages. Hermione could see everyone staring, pointing, and whispering, as she and Malfoy walked by. This would ruin her reputation and perhaps end her friendship with her closest friends. As she and Draco sat down in the carriage together her eyes began to glaze and a tear escaped from her eye. Seeing this Draco tried to act as a normal boyfriend. If it was to be believed that they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend then he would have to start acting like one. He rubbed her back gently trying to ease her, but she jerked away. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she shook it off.  
  
"You know, I'm not thrilled about this either, but part of the deal is making it look believable." Draco said. Hermione frowned and jerked his arm around her shoulder and slumped down in her seat. Draco quietly laughed but then composed himself again. "So, why were you crying?" he asked in a soothing voice.  
  
"WHY WAS I CRYING?" Hermione asked, again a tear escaping from her eye. "You are forcing me to be your girlfriend. I may even lose my friends in the process." she said sobbing. Hermione buried her head in Draco's chest and continued to cry. Draco wrapped his arms around her and then Hermione realizing how foolish she looked and pulled away.  
  
She was extremely confused. She felt so many things all at the same time. If she acted the way Malfoy wanted she would keep her word but betray her friends, but if she acted the way she wanted she would keep her friends but her guilt would scar her perfect reputation forever. She sat in silence looking forward deep in thought for the remainder of the voyage.  
  
When the carriage stopped Hermione allowed Draco to help her out of the carriage. She wished other boys would do that BUT...she had to remember it was all an act. If it weren't for the job he wanted he might have well pushed her out of the carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Thorn, Sw Spara, hotaru420, $$$, DanishGirl, ILUVRONWEASLEY, Chach-A-Lot  
  
A/N 2: I figured I tell you guys now. This weekend is Homecoming so I might be a bit busy. Plus, I'm in a bunch of classes where the teachers seem to think 8 page reports are fun to assign. I swear I'll post as often as possible can though. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
There was still no sign of Harry or Ron. Hermione was beginning to get worried. They had not come to Diagon Ally AND she had not seen them at all on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco, sensing her nervousness asked her, "What's wrong?" He was trying hard to get into the habit of being nice.  
  
"Oh- its just I'm really worried that something's happened to Harry and Ron and..." she stopped. Why would care about Hermione's actual feelings? If he did, she wouldn't be his 'girlfriend' in the first place. "Never mind." she said.  
  
"No- I want to help." Draco said stroking a single curl that fell on her forehead. Hermione pulled him over where they were out of listening distance.  
  
"Look...You don't have to put on this act when it's just me." Hermione said.  
  
"It's like I said before, we need to act like we're really a couple if we want people to believe us. I figure I should get used to it." He said. "So...Although Potter and Weasley are not my- er- favorite people, I will try to help you figure out where they are." He said.  
  
"Thank you Draco." said Hermione who was very touched by this gesture of kindness. She leaned in and pecked Draco on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Draco in a puzzled voice.  
  
"You said we have to make it believable didn't you." Hermione giggled at her actions 'WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE?' she thought. It was no fun always being the good girl. And that look of utter shock on Malfoy's face was worth doing it again.  
  
Malfoy was still trying to comprehend what had just happened as he slowly walked toward Hermione, trying to act cool and collected. She decided to play with his head. "So, you want one for the flip side... SWEETIE?" She laughed as Malfoy turned bright red.  
  
"We need to discuss how you want to figure out what happened to your friends." Draco said in a serious voice.  
  
"Precisely, and perhaps we can stop off for some tea and a nice game of chess." Hermione said, mocking Draco's speech.  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU OR NOT?" growled Draco, now getting angry.  
  
"Alright, alright, settle down, " said Hermione in a soothing voice. "Yes... I do want your help." She finished. But before they began to look, their search was halted by... a visit from Ron and Harry!  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Hermione relieved.  
  
"We came up a week early to help Professor Lupin resettle into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." said Harry grinning.  
  
"Well, then why did you send me a letter telling me to meet you in Diagon Ally?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What letter?" asked Ron. "Oh well, come on, let's get inside and---" he said stopping when he finally noticed a hand resting on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Draco saw him falter. 'It's about time. The stupid git didn't even realize I was here. This is going to be fun.' He smirked at this last thought.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" spat Ron.  
  
"Take your hand off her," Harry said, drawing out his wand.  
  
"You guys...settle down... Malfoy's my...my..." Hermione stopped. 'Oh God. How am I going to do this? They're going to lose their minds!'  
  
'So she's actually going to go through with it? I should have known I could count on the Gryffindor loyalty.'  
  
"Your what? Attacker, Siamese twin, what?" asked Ron.  
  
"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Hermione yelled. Her friends' faces went pale as ghosts.  
  
Hermione waited to see what her their reactions would be when it finally sunk in. Would they be angry? Sad? Would they think it was a joke? Would they feel betrayed?  
  
"What...How..." Ron said at a loss for words.  
  
Harry finally spoke up and said, "You must be joking."  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking at the ground, unable to face her friends.  
  
"How did this happen?" Ron said finally getting his voice back.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said cutting off Malfoy just as he was opening his mouth to explain. "My family and I were vacationing in France and we just happened to be at the same hotel as Draco and his family. We got to talking, and well, now were a couple." Hermione said talking so fast, she had to catch her breath when she finished.  
  
'Hmm...seems Gryffindor's CAN lie.' Draco thought approvingly.  
  
Afraid that her friends would question her until the next morning, Hermione said, "Well...we best be off to the Great Hall. Don't want to miss the sorting do we?" And she ran off dragging Malfoy with her.  
  
Once away from Ron and Harry, Draco said, "I'm surprised Weasley didn't pick up Potter and start beating me with him."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, they do have a valid reason for thinking you are evil beyond all reason." Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why is that?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why? You've GOT to be joking me." Hermione said.  
  
"It's all in good fun." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Is that the real Draco or the Draco who wants to get a job at the ministry so he acts nice Draco?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well... they're the same person now." Draco said.  
  
"You know Malfoy, you might actually have a real non-pure blood girlfriend if you wouldn't go around calling them mudbloods." she said. "You weren't exactly...er...cursed with those baby blue eyes." She said mockingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, you might have had a real boyfriend if would take your nose out of your books sometimes, because you...well...lets just say you're not that hard to look at." He said in retaliation.  
  
Hermione blushed. No one had ever told her anything that sweet before. She herself did like her new look she developed over the years but never received such a compliment on them. The two of them stood for a while trying to think of something to say but too nervous to act.  
  
Finally Draco said, "Well, I guess we really ought to go up to the Great Hall they'll be announcing the Heads and Prefects."  
  
As they walked in to the Great Hall, they parted ways to their separate tables. It was decorated as usual and all the students were filling in and taking their seats. Instead to taking her usual spot near Harry and Ron, Hermione chose to sit next to Ginny who might be a bit more understanding. As soon as Hermione sat down Ginny began her own questioning.  
  
"Is it true? Are you really?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, now could you speak louder, I don't think the rats down in the dungeon heard you." Hermione said sarcastically. "I was afraid you might be like your brother; whom can't seem comprehend why on earth I would chose to date Draco." Hermione said while thinking, 'Even though I didn't CHOOSE to.'  
  
"Well...my opinion is, whatever he lacks in personality he certainly makes up in looks." Ginny giggled, stealing a glance towards Draco.  
  
"Ginny...It's so nice to have a person to talk to who understands that the world does not revolve around Quidditch." Hermione giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks To:  
  
sweet-77-thang, DanishGirl, dark star, ILUVRONWEASLEY, Raven Rosethorn1, crystal369  
  
A/N: This was a really long chapter, about 1.888 words. Hope you guys liked it. A few of you have pointed out that my paragraphs don't tend to separate. I'm in the process of fixing that. Also to ILUVRONWEASLEY, he may very well like Herm; but he could just be Malfoy doing whatever he has to in order to get what he wants. lol Not much info but I don't want to give anything away. Also, if anyone else wants me to e-mail them when I update just put it in your review. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Wow, it's great to know people like this so much. At the other site there were only like 3 people reading it...then the site shut down...oh well, here's more story. Also, I finally figured out the paragraph problem, if you couldn't tell. I'll reload the other chapters when I get chance so they'll be easier to read.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The two girls carried on their conversation throughout dinner. Hermione stopped a few times to see Malfoy looking over at her. She still blushed at the thought of the compliment he gave her earlier.  
  
'Maybe he HAS changed', she thought as they walked up to the common room. She pulled her pink satin nightgown over her head and made her way to the Prefect's bathroom. She said the password to get into the prefect's bathroom and let her feet enjoy the coolness of the marble below them.  
  
She went over to the large tub and drew her warm bath, overflowing with bubbles and scents of lilac. Once the tub was full she raised the gown over her head and sank into the warm water.  
  
The intoxicating smells caused her to drift into a state of half dreaming half awake. During this time she had the same dream she had had before she left for Hogwarts, but this time she saw more. She envisioned the roses and the chairs, but also now, her parents. She still could not understand any of this and soon moved onto another dream.  
  
Just as she was about to get out of the tub, the door to the bathroom opened. Startled, she dove beneath the mountains of suds and slowly peeked through the bubbles to see who had entered the chambers.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked immediately before seeing who it was.  
  
"I was just going to take a bath but I see the tub is full." the voice responded. "To bad that's all I can see." the voice joked.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked embarrassed.  
  
"Yes..." he asked, his eyebrows raised and the ever present smirk on his face.  
  
"Er... have you ever heard of knocking?" Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Heard of it...yes...done it...no." he responded, still laughing at Hermione's embarrassment.  
  
"Here...you can use the tub...Just turn around and let me dress in private." Hermione hissed.  
  
"All right, all right." Draco said. He obediently turned in the other direction as Hermione hesitantly slipped out of the tub and got dressed.  
  
"It's all yours." She said. Draco turned and stood in shock.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked when he didn't move.  
  
"WOW!" Malfoy responded. He could not believe what he saw. Hermione had always looked okay, but in her short, pink, silk nightgown, she was HOT.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy!" Hermione said. "I hate people thinking of me that way." she added blushing.  
  
"Well...you can't help what people think...and I definitely see you in a whole new light now Hermione." Draco responded.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything to anyone about this, I have a reputation to uphold." Hermione said.  
  
"If that's what you want." Draco sighed and began to slip off his robe and get into the tub.  
  
"Oh my god! Please warn me before you do that." said Hermione quickly shielding her face.  
  
"I have my swimming trunks on, I'm prepared for visitors." said Draco laughing.  
  
Hermione left the bathroom and made it back to her room. She pulled the covers over her head and thought of all the emotions she had gone through that day. But the one that made her smile was the feeling she got when saw Malfoy's rippling stomach before she left the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who replied. Sorry I don't have you all listed but I'm running on a limited amount of computer time...I have tons of homework tonight. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning not clear if the events of the previous day were real. She realized they were when she saw a note from Ginny on her bedside table.  
  
Hermione:  
  
I would really like to talk more about how you and Malfoy became a couple. I just find the whole bad boy gone good concept so romantic. I'd also like to know where I can purchase some of that Muggle face-prettier, it makes you appear as if you were glowing. And, can you curl my hair like yours. I've tried but somehow I keep accidentally turning it green. Oh well, now I'm just babbling. We can meet and talk at lunch outside on the grounds.  
  
Talk to you later,  
  
-Ginny.  
  
It had not been a dream. Hermione really was going out with Malfoy. She said it aloud, "I'm Malfoy's girlfriend." It had a nice ring to it.  
  
A week ago, she would have gagged hearing this phrase but since her realization that Malfoy indeed, did have a heart, she could bear the sound of it. She did like the Malfoy she had known on that September day but was not sure if it would be the same one tomorrow and the day after.  
  
She sighed, "If only he wasn't Draco Malfoy and I Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione closed the note and wedged it under her mattress as she hurriedly slipped her robe over her head and applied a bit of make-up. She pulled her soft brown curls up into a ponytail and took one last look in the mirror. She gathered up her books for the morning's classes and ran quickly down to breakfast. She decided that her two friends had perhaps had enough time to process the previous day's events, so she took her normal seat across from them.  
  
"Good Morning." she said in a cheery voice.  
  
"What's so good about it?" mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry kicked him under the table. He wasn't happy about Hermione dating Malfoy but he certainly wasn't going to just stop being friends with her. She was still Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione, I just want you to know, even though you are dating someone I- er- am not particularly fond of..." Harry began.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Why do you always act so noble and respectful Harry?" Ron yelled. "She's dating MALFOY, has that sunk into your hard head yet?" he yelled.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to glaze over, she knew that this relationship would cause some jealousy and hurt feelings but she didn't expect the whole Great Hall to be able to listen in. She ran out into the hallway sobbing. Harry ran after her but when he got there, she already had her head buried in Malfoy's chest as she cried.  
  
"Some friends you are." Draco hissed while he rubbed Hermione's back.  
  
Harry wanted to yell and scream at him but he knew it would just make Hermione even more upset. So instead he said, "Ron just doesn't want you to get hurt, Hermione."  
  
"Then why did he make such a scene." she said between sobs.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. So instead, he walked back into to breakfast in silence.  
  
After Harry was back in the dining hall, Draco decided that Hermione needed some place to calm down. He decided to take her outside and get some fresh air.  
  
"I just don't understand." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If they were really my friends then they would respect my decisions. Even though I'm crazy about this whole ordeal. I've learned more about my 'so-called' friends in the past day than I ever would have imagined." She said.  
  
"Well, we could get back at them." said Draco, his evil side no longer being able to stay hidden.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Hermione responded giggling.  
  
"Well..." Draco started.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" greeted a familiar voice.  
  
"OH...Ginny, I'm so sorry I totally forgot about our meeting." Hermione said.  
  
"That's ok! You seem to be...er...busy." she said winking .  
  
"No, no, we can talk now." Hermione responded. "Draco, can you let us talk for awhile?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Sure." he said as he stole a kiss before he left with plots of revenge brewing in his head.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." said Ginny, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"That's alright, we were just talking." smiled Hermione  
  
"Well, did you get my note?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Yes I did. I'm so glad that you are so respectful of my relationship. Your brother and your boyfriend do not seem as open minded." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I talked to Harry and he was quite reasonable and actually listened to what I had to say. I would say he is the least of your worries. It's Ron who wouldn't let me get a word in." Ginny responded.  
  
"Why must he be so stubborn?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Hermione to put it frankly, I think he fancies you." Ginny giggled.  
  
"What? Are you kidding? I had never thought of him in that way before." Hermione said feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Well, it would be nice if you would be a bit understanding of his anger, but I do know it does get out of control." Ginny said.  
  
"Well anyway...let's get to talking about why you really came." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks To:  
  
dark star, DanishGirl, Harryphsyched, KrisKG, Angel baby7, Hallie Walker, Blue-Dreamz  
  
A/N: KrisKG, I didn't know this was on the HP boards...interesting... 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Here's the next chapter now. I have a presentation I'm supposed to do in History and I don't know when I'll be able to post again. This way you get more and I don't feel bad.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The two of them talked for about an hour about Malfoy, makeup, hair, and Harry.  
  
"I really do wish Harry would show his affection more. He almost seems embarrassed sometimes." Ginny said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well... he won't hug me in public, he's rather squeamish about holding hands, and ...we haven't truly kissed yet." Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered extremely surprised.  
  
"You've been going out all summer and you haven't kissed." Hermione said.  
  
"YES! We have established that already." said Ginny a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, All I can say is to go in for the kill yourself otherwise, find someone else." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny was a bit surprised. This was not a normal Hermione-ish response. But it was good advice and she decided to follow it.  
  
"Well I better be off to afternoon classes." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione gathered up her things and decided it was time for her to make her way to DADA. Class didn't start for another ten minutes, but she decided she would go in and find a seat ahead of time.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione exclaimed, "I forgot you were chosen to teach this class!"  
  
"Ah, young Hermione, what brings you to my class so early?" Lupin said beaming.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just decided to get an early seat, first week and all." she said.  
  
"Well, then take your pick, although I do not recommend sitting in the front. We will be working with some temperamental creatures this year." he said winking.  
  
Hermione sat down in a seat near the middle of the classroom in silence. Professor Lupin broke the silence. "So when did Harry become-er- romantically involved with that red-haired girl?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Ginny, Ron's little sister. They've been going out for a few moths; although from what I hear the relationship has been far from romantic." she said.  
  
"Well Harry is in a sticky situation, a relationship like that could ruin a friendship forever." Lupin said.  
  
Hermione frowned at this statement as it echoed in her ears. "I don't know why it should. Friends aren't friends if they are not understanding." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Whoa. Settle down. Something bothering you?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No. Nothing." Hermione said getting out her books. She moved her eyes over the pages to appear busy until class started.  
  
Hermione sat through the rest of the day's classes absorbing only the bare minimum of information and then lazily climbed the stairs to the common room.  
  
Hermione put on her bathing suit and then her robe and slowly walked to the prefect's bathroom. As she reached the door she heard running water coming from inside and from her past experience, decided to knock. She quietly hit her fist against the large oak door until she heard a muffled, "Come in!"  
  
She bathroom was full of steam and enticing smells that smelled similar to men's cologne. As she made her way to the tub, she found a familiar face.  
  
"Hermione! What's with you today?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was just a long day I guess." Hermione responded.  
  
They sat there awhile talking, until Draco said, "Well are you gonna get in or not?"  
  
"Well... that depends are you..." Hermione stopped.  
  
"Swim trunks...remember." Draco said.  
  
Hermione battled in her head. This could only lead to trouble, but she so wanted to get in. She did have a physical attraction to Draco but she still wasn't sure she trusted him. She thought of all the possible outcomes and how they might affect her reputation. Finally, she decided that she didn't have to be PERFECT Hermione all the time.  
  
"Sure." she said.  
  
She slipped of her robe to reveal her tantalizing bikini she had bought in Milan. It was a Jade color with an emerald latching together the top. The bottom was connected on the sides with a string of mini emeralds.  
  
Draco swallowed as he tried to push out certain thoughts out of his head. She got in and the two of them talked for a while.  
  
After awhile Hermione asked, "Draco, would you rub my shoulders?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows surprised Hermione already trusted him this much.  
  
She moved over close to him and sat in his lap. When his hands first touched her she felt chills throughout her body and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong." Draco asked pulling his hands away.  
  
"Nothing your hands are just a little...er...cold." Hermione said trying to explain her gasp of ecstasy.  
  
Hermione turned to faced him. "You know I'm not made of porcelain, you don't have to be afraid to make your move." she whispered in his ear.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. As he moved closer, she could feel his hot breath near her. Their lips met and they shared their first real kiss. Hermione pulled away smiling. "Well, I guess I'm clean enough now, better go to bed." Hermione said. She put on her robe and went back to the common room.  
  
Hermione again nestled herself under the comfort of her satin sheets and laid her head softly on the pillow. She was again surprised by her own actions. Last year she would never have dared to act like she had the past two days. But thinking, she rather liked her new lifestyle. It was fun and exhilarating to act on a whim and not be so cautious.  
  
That night Ginny came up to talk to Hermione some more about her awkward situation with Harry. Ginny came up looking exhausted and a bit upset.  
  
"Tough day, too?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I can't even begin to tell you." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well try." said Hermione.  
  
"Let's see... I my plant caught on fire in Herbology; In potions I got deducted a record 40 points from Gryffindor in one class; and I've been trying to kiss Harry all day but he keeps backing away. He keeps saying he'll 'be right back'." said Ginny sliding into a chair near Hermione's bed.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to Harry and see if I can figure out anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er... I don't know." said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, it can't do any harm." said Hermione gently. Hermione loved Ginny, she was like the little sister she never had.  
  
"All right, but don't tell him I told you to." she said.  
  
"I won't. Now I had better go to bed. See you tomorrow." said Hermione.  
  
"Goodnight." said Ginny.  
  
After Ginny left, Hermione changed back into her normal clothes and quietly snuck out of the portrait hole.  
  
She didn't know what had come over her. She had a strange and sudden urge to see Draco. All she could think of when she was talking to Ginny was sneaking out to see him. She was finally in front of the Slytherin common room door and luckily had not run into any obstacles getting there. The problem now was getting Draco out of the common room.  
  
She ducked into a nearby bathroom instead of standing idly in the hall. She decided she would make up something about a prefect meeting.  
  
Hermione softly tapped on the portrait in front of the doorway. A gossipy fifth year came and slid the portrait away from the entrance. "What do YOU want?" she said in a bossy voice.  
  
"I'm here to see Draco, official prefect business. He told me to meet him in his room." She said quickly deciding it would be safer to meet inside."  
  
"It's against the rules to go in someone else's common room." the girl said.  
  
"What's going on." Draco asked, running down the staircase after being informed there was a visitor. "Hermione?" he said confused.  
  
"Draco, I'm here for our meeting." she winked.  
  
"Oh...er...yes of course, let us go up to my room for some privacy." he said.  
  
Once in the privacy of Draco's private prefect room he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't resist." Hermione said in an innocent voice twirling her hair in the process. This made Malfoy's eyes light with fire. He had gained Hermione's heart and trust. He didn't have to act like a saint anymore, that's not what she wanted.  
  
He leaned in, "Couldn't resist, huh?" he said in a sexy voice. He placed his hand on her knee. She again took a deep breath in just as she had when he placed his hands on her shoulders in the bathroom.  
  
"UN UH." she whispered short of breath.  
  
"Well, what was it that couldn't wait till morning?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione looked in his eyes. Draco moved toward her body. He could hear her breathing heavy; this was exactly the response he wanted. "You're not nervous are you?" he asked. He gently pressed his soft lips on Hermione's neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this for the moment. Now feeling a bit more confident, Hermione raised Malfoy lips to hers and they began to make out. Malfoy laid her down on the bed and they kissed for what seemed forever. Malfoy's strong hands felt so good and they moved through her silky hair.  
  
Finally, Hermione said, "I should be getting back." Malfoy, satisfied for now, agreed. He walked down to the common with her.  
  
"We'll continue our meeting tomorrow, same time?" he said in a serious voice. She nodded her head. After she left the same gossipy, fifth year came up to Draco giggling.  
  
"Have a productive meeting?" she asked pointing to the smudged lipstick on his cheek.  
  
"Go to bed." he ordered angrily. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's taken this long for me to post again. I meant to post over the weekend but I never got a chance.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and anew. She skipped down to breakfast, ran over to the Slytherin table, and stole a quick kiss from Draco before returning to her own table. All the girls at her table came over to talk to her giggling while the guys scowled.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"Who knows." replied Harry in a depressed voice gazing over to Ginny.  
  
Hermione noticing this said, "Excuse me just a moment."  
  
She walked over to her two companions and said, "Harry, can I talk to you alone for a minute."  
  
"Gosh, am I the only one who doesn't get to know any secrets." mumbled Ron as Hermione and Harry walked into the hallway.  
  
"So, you and Ginny have been dating how long, 5 months?" she asked as they sat down on a bench.  
  
"Yep." Harry said in a longing voice.  
  
"Well, I've noticed that you guys are not very...er...affectionate." she said and a gentle voice.  
  
"I would be, if it weren't for..." Harry stopped. " Ron." he whispered.  
  
"What's he got to do with it?" she asked.  
  
"Every time I try to kiss her or hold hands with her, he shows up and gives me this evil glare." he said. "I can't stand it."  
  
"Well, if Ginny initiated the kiss, he couldn't do anything about it right?" she asked.  
  
"I guess, but I think she's waiting for me to make the first move." he said.  
  
"Well, maybe I can nudge her." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Please, anything, I can't stand not kissing her anymore." Harry said.  
  
They returned to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. Afterwards Hermione and Draco walked outside to sit under the shade of a large elm tree and talk.  
  
Ginny came over and said, "I saw you talking to Harry, what did he say?"  
  
"Well, I'm not giving out any details, let's just say he wants you to kiss him, but you have to start it." she said.  
  
"What's wrong with the prat?" Draco asked. "Can't kiss her himself?"  
  
Hermione playfully slapped Draco. Draco knew he had to be nice to Ginny because she was Hermione's friend, even if she was a Weasley.  
  
"Hell, I'd kiss her." he said. Ginny blushed at his comment.  
  
Hermione whispered something into his ear that made him get quiet.  
  
"It's just I don't want him to be disappointed, I've never kissed anyone before." she said.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to practice." Hermione said. "But on who?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "I couldn't possibly practice on someone else." she said as her cheeks gradually developed into a deep vermilion color.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said. "It's not like it would mean anything."  
  
"I know, but...Well I guess." Ginny replied.  
  
"Now that we agree, we can search for our lucky bachelor." Hermione giggled.  
  
Ginny also tried to force out some laughter but was too nervous to make it sound convincing. Draco sat under the tree feeling very proud of himself. Soon he would be kissing another girl and his girlfriend wouldn't even care.  
  
Hermione looked over to Malfoy, "Hmm...let's see, I know...Ryan Dramble!!" she said. Draco looked confused. Why didn't Hermione chosen him to help Ginny learn how to kiss.  
  
"Oh, alright." said Ginny looking a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to kiss a Malfoy. She would have been far too nervous to even attempt kissing Draco. She assumed he had probably kissed a thousand girls, all prettier than her.  
  
"So then I'll round him up and we'll meet in my room at..7:00 tonight?" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright...er...could you ask him to brush his teeth before?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure." Hermione replied.  
  
Now Hermione and Draco were alone. "Why didn't you..." Draco began.  
  
"Why didn't I let her practice on you?" Hermione asked, finishing Draco's question. "I want YOU all to myself." she said. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and gently lying her head on Malfoy's lap.  
  
He kissed her forehead and the two of them sat and talked until it was time for class to begin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night after classes were done and dinner had been eaten, Hermione retired to her room and lay down on her bed exhausted, with her homework. Not two seconds before she started on her Charms homework she heard a rap on the door.  
  
"Come in." she said. When she looked up she smiled and said, "Oh, Ginny, you're here early."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't have anything else to do so..." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well then, do you want me to go get Ryan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ginny said. "I don't think I want to 'practice' on anyone." she continued.  
  
"That's all right you don't have to." Hermione said in a gentle voice.  
  
"I just feel so unprepared, it would be like you going in to take a test over material you never learned." Ginny said.  
  
"Well... I know a game that can determine whether or not you are a good kisser." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, I'll try it." said Ginny.  
  
"Here...put this starburst in your mouth with the wrapper on." she said.  
  
Ginny did this, looking very confused.  
  
"Ok...now try and get the wrapper off using only your mouth...the faster the better." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny struggled at first. They went through five starbursts with relatively slow times, but on number six Ginny opened it in a record-breaking fifteen seconds.  
  
"You're ready now!" said Hermione.  
  
"You really think so?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I know so." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny went back to her bedroom to go to sleep; meanwhile Hermione remembered that she was going to meet Draco later that night. She finished up her homework and at eleven.  
  
When the common room was empty, she made her way to the portrait hole. When she got there, Draco was already standing outside. Without thinking Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him up to her room.  
  
They again, just as the night before shared a passionate kiss, until Draco felt he received what he felt necessary. He then left Hermione, again feeling giddy and love struck. He was beginning to use this against her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone. I'm putting a group thank-you this time, next time I'll try to put names. Sorry. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning Hermione was woke by a quick knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes and wrapped her robe around her body. She slowly cracked the door a little and peered through the opening.  
  
"Ginny! Is it already time for breakfast?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Breakfast!? Classes start in 10 minutes!" Ginny replied surprised.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're kidding!" Hermione said quickly shutting the door and slipping out of her pajamas to change into her robes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on a little lip gloss, grabbed her books and bolted down to Transfiguration. She made it just as Professor McGonagall closed the door for class to begin.  
  
As soon as she sat down with Harry and Ron they questioned her. "Why weren't you at breakfast?" Harry asked a bit concerned.  
  
"I guess I just overslept." Hermione replied.  
  
"What...Hermione? Oversleep?" said Ron sarcastically. This made Hermione a bit angry.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to make a few mistakes every once and a while? YOU certainly make your share of them." Hermione steamed.  
  
Ron scowled through the rest of the class, in fact the rest of the day.  
  
At lunch he didn't sit with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. They discussed his recent strange behavior.  
  
"He's been so jealous lately of EVERTHING and EVERYONE!" Hermione said outraged.  
  
"I usually know what's bothering him, but now I'm clueless." said Harry.  
  
"Oh well, he can spend as much time as he wants alone, so he doesn't make our moods depressed and gloomily like his." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh well." Ginny said. "Oh, by the way, Harry, could you meet me outside the Quidditch Field after your practice is over, We need to talk." Ginny asked. Hermione giggled, she knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Sure." Harry said, giving Hermione a suspicious look.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Hermione was about to go to Herbology, someone pulled her  
over in the hallway.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" Hermione said cheerfully when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hey!" said Draco kissing her. "Could you meet me in the back corner of the library at 8:00 tonight?" he asked with a devious smile.  
  
"Whatever you want babe." Hermione replied.  
  
"Alright, see you then." said Malfoy walking off with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny and Harry walked off into the hallway so they could be alone.  
  
"What is it Gin?" asked Harry a bit worried.  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to er...talk to you." she replied.  
  
"Alright, about what?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well...about us...its just that." Ginny stopped.  
  
Harry's face drooped into a frown and he said, "It's alright, I know what you're going to say. Well, it's been a nice six months." Harry mumbled and began to walk off.  
  
"But... wait..." Ginny yelled after him, but he had already made his way around the corner and was out of sight. What had she done? She had to catch up to him. She ran as quickly as she could and cut him off as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Harry gloomily.  
  
"You DON'T know what I was going to say." Ginny said out of breath. "I was going to tell you...well..." she stopped and leaned in and aggressively initiated the couple's first kiss.  
  
They pulled away from each other beaming and walked up the stairs to the common room hand in hand.  
  
The day went by and it was soon 8:00. Hermione gathered up her books and made her way to the library. She quietly crept her way to the back corner. It was very dark and a bit chilly, filled with thousands of charming old books. There sat Malfoy and in front of him he had a box wrapped in golden paper with a blue silk bow.  
  
"This is for you." He whispered into Hermione's ear as she sat down on his lap. Hermione opened the gift. It was a beautiful silver ring engraved with the words...Sono il suo schiavo di amore per sempre piu e lo soddisfa cio che.  
  
"Its beautiful...what does it mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's my secret." Malfoy said slipping the ring on her finger. As he did the words began to glow and Hermione felt strange surges go through her body. What was happening? Hermione felt a bit panicky and yet soothed all at the same time.  
  
"You're not going to tell me what it means?" Hermione whispered in Malfoy's ear.  
  
"Not yet." He whispered back. "Kiss me."  
  
Hermione obediently did so and the two of them sat talking until the library closed.  
  
"Meet me here again same time tomorrow." Malfoy said.  
  
"Of course Draco." Hermione said in a submissive voice as she made her way back to the Gryffindor house.  
  
She got back to the common room, finished her homework, and spent the rest of the night examining the inscription on her ring.  
  
It appeared to be Latin...perhaps Italian. Maybe she would stop by the library tomorrow and see if she could figure out what it meant. As she was about to drift off to sleep she decided to take off her ring before she went to bed, but when she tried to take it off she couldn't.  
  
'Oh well, I don't need to take it off, it's on tight enough that it wont fall off in the middle of the night.'  
  
That night Hermione's dreams were filled with thoughts of Draco, not necessarily responsible or clean, thoughts, but passionate dreams she had never imagined before. What was coming over her?  
  
Hermione bolted awake from her slumber. She sat up with a cold sweat overcoming her body. She had a dream that she was dressed in silver bikini feeding Draco grapes, bowing to him, doing whatever he pleased...and she was actually enjoying it.  
  
'He would never do that to me' she thought to herself. 'I would never do that!' she again reassured herself.  
  
"Dreamers dream falsely," she quoted aloud to herself. She then looked at the clock on her bedside table and decided she might as well get up. She showered in the prefects' bathroom, came back to her room, and put her robes and make up on. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. First my computer gets wiped out and then Samhain came. I've been so busy and trying to find time to type this. Thanks for sticking in there with me. Now here's the story.  
  
[b][u]Chapter Nine[/b][/u]  
  
At breakfast, Draco approached Hermione with a message to meet him outside at lunch. After morning classes she giddily skipped to the couple's meeting spot.  
  
"I made us a picnic." Draco said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" she exclaimed, kissing him back.  
  
"I have sandwiches, pumpkin juice, grapes." he continued listing the contents of the basket as Hermione glared at the grapes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked when he noticed this strange behaviour.  
  
"Nothing, just daydreaming I guess." She said, coming back to reality.  
  
"Okay then, well.could I have some grapes?" he asked her.  
  
"Er.sure." She said, handing a bunch to him.  
  
"No.like this." He said, placing a grape between her fingers and moving them towards his mouth. Hermione did this nervously and shyly smiled. But she giggled as her fingertips went over his soft lips and tongue. They then moved their lips closer together and kissed.  
  
When lunch was over Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to Herbology class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once back in the comfort of her room at the end of the day, Hermione recollected the day's events. It was very strange how what had happened in  
her dream were similarly reflected at lunch that day.  
  
Perhaps the field of Divination wasn't all false predictions. She went into the bathroom and ran her hand under cold water to try and get the ring off. This time she was successful and placed it on her bedside table, then fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Hermione woke the next morning felling refreshed and anew. She'd had a dreamless night's sleep and woke up prepared for a wonderful new day.  
  
She curled her hair and applied a bit of makeup, last but not least, she returned the ring Draco gave her to her finger. Again an odd sensation of pleasure swept over her body and she yearned to see her Draco.  
  
After breakfast, she and Draco met in the trophy room to share company.  
  
"I don't know what's come over you this year Draco. You've changed. I like it." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Perhaps you've changed." Draco whispered softly into her ear. Hermione, then almost sensing Draco's desire for a kiss, leaned in pressing her lips against his.  
  
She then mysteriously grabbed his hand and slid it up the back of her shirt as they kissed. She didn't know what was happening. It was almost as if she was a puppet with strings making her move as she did. They finally finished their kiss and decided it was time for morning classes.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Said Ginny as she passed them in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, Ginny come here." Hermione giggled. "Did you and Harry." she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we kissed. FINALLY!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'd have done more than that by now." Draco mumbled.  
  
Ginny heard this and blushed. This gave Draco an idea, an evil idea. One only he would think of.  
  
Draco's mind raced with his idea. Only he could pull it off. He made his way to his room and opened a small drawer. In the drawer was a ring identical to Hermione's except it didn't have an inscription. He also got out a small piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
[I]One love slave will not do, with this ring I become one, too. [/I]  
  
Draco grinned evilly at his own writing. He then took the ring and rolled it in the ink words. Then he said "Ensciptus!" and the words appeared on the ring. He then continued, "Translatius Italianus". This caused the words to change into Italian so that his victims would find no sense in their meaning.  
  
He smugly placed the ring in his pocket and walked back down to where Hermione and Ginny were talking. He pulled Hermione to the side and handed her the ring.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"I made another ring, they can be like friendship rings." He said. "Maybe you can give it to Ginny." He suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Hermione, kissing Draco on the cheek and gleefully running over to Ginny.  
  
Hermione presented the ring to Ginny. Ginny placed the ring on her fingers and again the words glowed. She too felt a strange sensation come over her and turned to look at Draco. He winked at her. She smiled and turned back. Draco now successfully had two girls who would do whatever he wanted. Where would he stop?  
  
Hermione walked off toward the common room with Ginny. As they did Draco yelled, "Ginny, I think your fool of a brother wants you." Ginny raised her eyebrows playfully and walked towards Draco.  
  
"He's down that hall." He smirked , leading her down a corridor.  
  
"I'll catch up." Ginny called back to Hermione as she progressed down the hallway with a devious Draco following her.  
  
"I think he went into the end room on the left." He said innocently.  
  
Ginny walked briskly down the hall and went into the corner room. "He's not here." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh, my mistake." He said, looking deeply into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Er.that's okay." Whispered Ginny, entranced by his cool blue eyes. Draco smoothly shut the door. Now Ginny glanced away, felling a bit uncomfortable. "Er.I guess I better go." She said nervously placing her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco in a husky voice blocking her exit and placing his strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I have to meet Harry." She said, trying to think of a reasonable respose.  
  
"Stay." Draco said a bit more firmly. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last one so much. Don't worry ILOVERONWEASLY, this is still a D/H. in the next few chapters this change a bit but no worries.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Ginny slowly seated herself in the large couch in the corner, struck aback by her own actions. Draco sat only centimeters away from her on the couch. He looked at her. Her bright red hair was even shinier than Hermione's brown. Her skin, although pale, had a wonderful clarity to it.  
  
This was al a game for him. First, he entranced the goodie-goodie, now he would have the shy and innocent one whom was his enemy's sister AND another enemy's girlfriend all in one.  
  
He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her blushing face towards his. Their lips moved closer and closer.  
  
"We can't do this!" she suddenly said, pulling away. "I can't do this to Harry."  
  
Malfoy responded impatiently, "kiss me". Suddenly, as if she had no power over he actions, Ginny calmly moved her mouth towards Draco's.  
  
As she pulled away she felt pure bliss that she had never experienced before.  
  
"Now.who were you talking about?" Draco asked, "Oh yea, your beloved Harry."  
  
"Harry who?" she asked giggling. She laid her head on his chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair. After about fifteen minutes Ginny skipped happily back to the common room. She fell gracefully down onto her bed and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Kissing Draco made her feel the best she had felt in a long time. She had lost all her anxiety and stress from school, from her family, from.Harry. She couldn't help but wonder why Harry had taken so long to kiss her and Draco did it so quickly.  
  
Did Harry really feel chemistry between them? She was beginning to question herself now. Maybe she was just in love with BEING in love. But this was real. The passion she felt for Draco was so strong it could not be denied. She would just have to let Harry go. But then she remembered.Draco was Hermione's boyfriend.  
  
Ginny was so wrapped in her feelings she had totally forgotten the one she pined for was already taken. She contemplated her options for a while but couldn't deny her lips of the feel of the soft touch of Draco's ever again. Hermione was her friend.but Draco was her true love. She would have to break it off with harry and tell Draco how she felt.  
  
Harry was sitting quietly in the library studying for a Potions test he had the next day. Ginny hesitantly walked up to his table and took a chair across from his.  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry smiled happily, trying to kiss her. Ginny turned her head and looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
She slowly removed her hand from his, placed it on her lap, and stared sadly into Harry's eyes.  
  
"C'mon Gin.what is it?" Harry questioned, now feeling worried.  
  
"It's.well." she stopped to gain her strength. "I don't think it's working out." She said softly so Harry could barely hear her.  
  
"What's not?" he asked in disbelief that she might mean what he thought.  
  
"This.US." she whispered. "I'm sorry." She said lightly kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the library, struggling not tot look back at his heart-broken disposition.  
  
She then went to seek out Draco. She found him on the Quidditch field practicing by himself. He saw her and slowly landed his broom to where she stood.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked out of breath.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she quietly asked.  
  
""Of course." He said in a gentle voice, but inside he was bursting with evil laughter.  
  
"I broke up with Harry." She said.  
  
"Oh.really?" he attempted at a shocked voice.  
  
"Draco, it's you I love. With Harry it was just an infatuation. I was in love with being in love. But now I'm in love with an actual person. And that person is you." She said passionately looking into his eyes.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Draco said pleased and kissed Ginny.  
  
""But.there is one thing." Ginny said. "I could never let you cheat on Hermione. This will only work if you let her go first."  
  
"Done." Draco said deviously thinking that he would break up with Hermione.in time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat on his bed staring at the wall. Should he be angry, sad, relieved? Everything had happened so fast, he couldn't comprehend what had gone wrong. He couldn't comprehend ANYTHING. He went through the day feeling as if her were a first year student in seventh year classes. His potions wouldn't boil, his plants wouldn't grow. This was undoubtedly the only day he wanted to be anywhere but Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile. Ginny had never felt so alive and vibrant. She did feel terrible about Harry, but the good outweighed the bad.  
  
The only low point about the day was having to lie to Hermione about where she had been last night. Later that day she was going to meet Draco in his room. What she didn't know was that just minutes before she would arrive, Hermione would be leaving. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Draco waited eagerly in his room, ready to set his master plan to work. He  
opened the door for Hermione and gestured for her to sit in the large  
armchair in the corner which the couple was quite familiar with.  
  
Draco turned away from her and bowed his head, attempting to look upset. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, as she saw he was struggling for words.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, kissing him gently on his neck.  
  
"I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm in love with two women." He said quickly awaiting the effects of this. He was studying her face intently.  
  
At first he saw a flash of anger, but the she said soothingly, "Is that all? Who's the lucky girl, besides me of course?"  
  
Draco smirked inwardly. It had worked; the rings caused them to do what he wanted, even have two girlfriends. "It's.Ginny." He said powerfully, now in total control.  
  
"Good pick." She said with her own devious voice.  
  
"Well, I better be off to the library, see you later." She said and kissed Draco passionately before heading out the door.  
  
He couldn't believe how easy it had been to manipulate Hermione. The once bright and intelligent girl was now reduced to mindless putty to be molded however Draco pleased.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Knowing it must be Ginny, Draco splashed on some cologne and then slowly opened the door and beckoned her inside.  
  
Her attitude was different that Hermione's. She was shy and a bit nervous. It was actually refreshing to have the love of someone so pure and innocent. Too bad she was going to be corrupted. Draco was so confident with how things went with Hermione. He wasted no time telling Ginny the news.  
  
"I've decided not to break up with Hermione." He said boldly.  
  
Ginny's heart sank and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was having trouble breathing. "Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous infatuation with love." She said in a shaking voice.  
  
Draco suddenly felt a pain inside that he'd never felt before. He rushed to her side and tried to calm her down. "Shh.shh.It's okay, calm down." He said, wiping the tears away from her eyes with his gentle fingers. "You don't understand.I was..er.just.TESTING you." He said trying to make up for what he had said.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Ginny asked, now regaining her breath.  
  
"It was stupid. I'm sorry." Draco said. "Why don't you go back to your room and we'll talk about this tomorrow after breakfast." He whispered. Ginny nodded and went out the door.  
  
Why hadn't it worked on Ginny? Why did she react differently than Hermione? All he knew was that he had never hurt so much, even when his father would punish him, than when he had hurt Ginny.  
  
Draco sat awkwardly on at his desk staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of him that was supposed to be his Charms essay. He twirled his quill slowly in his hands trying to think. He dropped the quill into the bottle of ink, giving up on trying to finish his report early. Slowly he rose from his chair and went to sit down on his bed. He was still perplexed.  
  
'Why didn't it work?', he asked himself. 'What was it about Ginny that made her not want to submit to his plan? Maybe Hermione wasn't the brightest after all.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny walked gracefully back to her bedroom, half sad half relieved. She still couldn't understand why Draco would question her love, but was relieved when she found out his words were false. She felt awkward as she was almost betraying her friend by stealing her boyfriend. But she couldn't help it. Her feelings were too strong. In fact, she decided she would talk to Hermione herself so that Draco wouldn't be the only one she blamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and those who read but don't review. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm almost done typing the next one up so I might be able to post again tomorrow.  
  
Toodles -- Jenn 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
When Ginny reached the girl's dorms she walked up an extra flight of stairs to the Head Girl's room and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in." she heard from inside the room. She slowly opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"I heard the news." Hermione said nonchalantly, looking up from her History of Magic textbook only for a moment.  
  
"You heard about what news?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"About you and Draco.I think it's great." She replied with a warm smile.  
  
"You're not angry that he's breaking up with you?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione froze. "What?!" she yelled. "We had a deal!" she raged.  
  
"We did?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"No, not you. Draco and I. I was repaying him for saving my life.by being his GIRLFRIEND!" Hermione yelled without thinking.  
  
"What?" a shocked Ginny asked. "Shouldn't you be happy then?" she asked, trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"At the beginning of the year the answer would have been yes, but now." she stopped now, realizing the severity of the situation and began to cry.  
  
"Are you angry.with me?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"No.I should have know with it being Malfoy." Hermione said trying to sound normal. Her tears were slowing.  
  
As Ginny walked out of the room, Hermione glared deviously at her back. She would NOT get away with stealing HER boyfriend. 'What the hell gave her the idea that she could take my boyfriend?' Hermione thought in rage, roughly raking a comb through her silky hair.  
  
She caked on her makeup, as if to hide any little flaw with her complexion that she may or may not have, curled her eyelashes, and applied a coat of dark red lipstick. She then chose her ensemble. A black fishnet shirt over a red bra, a black wool mini skirt and black high heeled boots. She had bought this outfit for any trips to Hogsmeade, where there was a dance club. But now she had a better way to use it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a knock on the door. Draco opened it slowly, not expecting any visitors. He gulped at the sight before him. He had never seen Hermione dress like this before. He especially noticed the way her bra could be seen, due to the holes her shirt seemed to be made of. Hermione kissed his passionately before this could all sink into his head.  
  
"Er.what's going on?" Draco asked, struck aback by her actions.  
  
"You don't like it?" Hermione asked, twirling around to display her outfit, then moved closer to him. She licked her finger seductively and then rubbed it near his mouth to remove the red lipstick that had smudged onto him.  
  
Draco studied her awkwardly. It was strange; he would normally have loved this. A hot girl dressed in almost nothing, practically forcing herself onto him. But, now it felt wrong. She looked trashy, ruined. He had single- handedly ruined this girl's reputation.  
  
As she was about to kiss him again he stopped her. She looked hurt and confused. Draco took her hand in his and slowly slipped the ring off her finger.  
  
The ring was far too powerful for Hermione. All of a sudden, as if hit by a train, Hermione realized she was scantly clad in Draco's room. Blushing, she quickly retired to her own quarters. Draco tossed the ring into the fire and watched it melt. He had lost one of his "loves".  
  
Ginny had a slight resistance to the ring, it seemed. And her personality stayed basically the same. Perhaps he would let her wear the ring a bit longer. At least until the Ministry of Magic was done interviewing for jobs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It struck her like a bolt of lightning. This was for the best. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at what trash she had become. Her perfect grades had slipped. She never hung out with her friends anymore. It wasn't even what she had wanted in the first place. She had been drawn into this relationship as payback, not by love. It had to end.  
  
She couldn't resent Ginny for falling for Draco. He was charming, sexy, and even at times sweet. She yearned for him with every fiber of her being at times. Now, she just hoped the two of them would not return to being mortal enemies.  
  
She pulled out her picture of him. Just as she was about to throw it in the fire and watch it burn she stopped. She would keep it for the memories. Draco, actually wasn't the worst guy in the world. He had stopped her from possibly making the biggest mistake in her life, just by resisting her. And for that she was eternally grateful. It had to end. And it had.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny smiled softly as the word spread about Hermione and Draco's break-up, and how she and him were the new "it" couple.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands came up behind her and wrapped around her waist. She turned her gaze to her blonde-haired, blue eyed boy, wondering how she had ever gotten this lucky.  
  
"I told you it would all work out." He whispered into her neck. Ginny smiled and took his hand as they walked to the library together. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Okay I have two notes. First, I'm not making this story up. If you look back at the first chapter I said this is my friend's story. Everything that will happen is already written. And second, this is a D/H story. Yes, I know that Draco and Ginny are together right now and Harry and Hermione will be getting together, but it is only for later events. Draco and Hermione will end up together in a little while. Okay, with that done here's some more story.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"What the hell?" Ron yelled at Hermione, who was now cringing at the volume of his voice. "I'm glad you and that git broke up, but now he's taken my sister. What kind of friend are you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as if getting ready to protest this comment, but decided that if she were to retaliate the argument would only get worse.  
  
"Settle down Ron, Ginny's a smart girl." She said.  
  
"You WERE, too." He said, voice dripping with venom.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she angrily asked, now unable to control her anger. A small crowd was gathering around them in the common room by this time.  
  
He lowered his voice, making every word cut through her. "I said you WERE a smart girl but HE changed you."  
  
"Sure, my grades did slip a bit.but they're still better than yours." she retaliated, her voice matching his.  
  
"You bitch!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Speak not to me, I'm done with you!" she said, forcing every word into his brain. She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "WHAT?" she yelled, still flustered from the fight.  
  
"It's me.Harry." a voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh, come in." she said now a bit more calmed. He walked in slowly and took a seat in her desk chair. She was sitting in an armchair across the room, he observed.  
  
"That was a pretty.err.rough fight." Harry said trying to break the ice. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's just worried about Gin you know." He said, getting up from his chair to sit by Hermione.  
  
"She can make her own decisions. She's a big girl now." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry said softly. Hermione's heart dropped. This whole time she had been so worried about her ordeal with Malfoy, she had totally forgotten Harry had gotten his heart broken too.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you." She apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I don't' know what you could have done." He said half- heartedly.  
  
"Well.this." She said as she put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips lightly against his.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as she pulled away from his lips. "Wha.how.huh." he stuttered in complete surprise. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I just though you could use a pick-me-up." She smiled.  
  
"But." he stopped.  
  
Hermione waited for him to finish, but after a while she said, "Well.. I guess you better go back to your room." And she guided him out the room.  
  
After he was out of her room she sat down at her desk to begin her homework. She was just getting started when there was a knock at the door. She cautiously walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"You're back?" she asked giggling at Harry waiting outside the door.  
  
"I don't understand what.er.just happened." He explained.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.for starters, did it mean anything?"  
  
"I was just trying to make you fell better." She said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"HERMIONE, you can't just kiss someone and say it meant NOTHING!" he raised his voice, now tired of her avoiding the question.  
  
Hermione became a bit scared when the volume of their conversation was raised. "I don't know.it just happened." She whispered.  
  
"So do you just want me to forget about it? Pretend it never happened?" he asked, still slightly angry.  
  
"No.I just..." she stopped. The two of them locked eyes and suddenly Harry was moving his head towards hers, and kissed her passionately on the lips. The two pulled away after a few moments, some what shocked.  
  
"We can't do this." Hermione said softly, again kissing Harry.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked breathlessly, leaning for another kiss.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said as she began to bring her lips to his. Harry pulled away, leaving her leaning forward a bit. She looked up at him and saw he was upset. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"RON?" he asked, getting angry again. "What about RON?"  
  
"It would be awkward for him to have his friends dating." She answered innocently.  
  
"That's not it.I know what it is." He said, lowering his eyebrows. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut off. "No matter who you're with, there's that little piece of your heart that belongs to Ron. You can never fully love anyone else." He scowled. Hermione's eyes glazed over seeing the pain she had caused her friend.  
  
"That's not true." She defended, her voice cracking.  
  
"You know it is.so I'm going to leave. Next time you kiss someone make sure they know that you're not ever going to love them with ALL your heart." He hissed, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione ran to her bed and pushed her face into her pillow to muffle her crying. 'How could I hurt Harry like that? I should have though before I kissed him. He's already hurt by Ginny. Why did I have to add to that?'  
  
She went over to her mirror and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gazed at the girl in the mirror. How come the caring Hermione she had been all her years at Hogwarts, was now breaking hearts left and right. She felt terrible.  
  
The fact was.she had always had feelings for Ron. Harry was correct in that assumption. But, when she kissed Harry, she had felt safe and loved. She assumed that what she had felt when she'd kissed Draco it had been love, but it had to have been lust. What she had felt just ten minutes ago; THAT was love. She had to let Harry know how she felt. She got a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I already know you won't come back with everything that has happened between us tonight. But being friends is not enough for me. A thousand years could not erase the memory of your kiss. I'm here going crazy. I can't apologize more for how I hurt you. And, for you, I will gladly let the piece of my heart that belongs to Ron, die.  
  
Please forgive me - Hermione  
  
She looked at the words she had just written. Never in her life had she written words that meant so much to her. Now, she would just have to wait and see if they meant anything to Harry. She walked up to the Year Seven boy's room and slid the letter under the door. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for those of you who don't want to stick through the D/G or H/Hr parts. You're going to miss a great story. Those of you who will live through it, I thank you. I've told you before that this would be a D/H story and I didn't lie. In a few more chapters everything will be back to that line. The relationships are only setting up some strong feelings that will be realized later. Everything is for a reason in this story. Okay, with that off my chest here's more story.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked hand in hand to the library. Draco pulled out her chair and she sat down in it, blushing at how chivalrous he was. He sat down in the chair across from her and placed his hand on top of hers as she began to pull herself out of the chair to find a book.  
  
"What? I have to go find a book." She said giggling.  
  
"I'll go with you. You might get lost." He joked.  
  
Ginny was surprised. She had never heard Draco make a joke that wasn't an insult to someone else. She closed her fingers around his hand as she guided him down the isle where her book was supposed to be. She spotted it on the top shelf.  
  
"Could you get it for me?" she asked Draco in a pouty face, since she couldn't reach.  
  
He easily spotted the book and removed it from it's shelf. He held the book out of her reach and asked, "What's it worth to you?"  
  
"Well, I don't know." she joked. "What would you like?" she raised her eyebrow.  
  
Draco smiled. "Well, you don't think I'm just going to let you HAVE the book without getting something in return, do you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and on tiptoes kissed him gently. Draco licked his lips. He could taste the strawberry flavor of her lip- gloss. "One more and we're even." He laughed.  
  
Ginny again softly kissed his lips as Draco handed her the book. What the couple didn't know was that on the other side of the shelf was Ron.  
  
This display made him sick. 'How could she be so happy with HIM?' he thought. If he did anything to hurt her.he would pay. He couldn't even stand seeing his sister kiss Harry, his best friend. He had now idea how her would be able to last through this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The letter Hermione wrote had slid to the middle of the floor awaiting to be found and opened.  
  
TO HARRY was written on the envelope. Unfortunately Ron was the one to find it. He picked it up curiously and slid his finger under the seal to reveal the note inside. He unfolded the note and read it over slowly numerous times.  
  
He couldn't believe it. 'She did have feelings for me.' He though. 'And not Harry is the object of her affection. Why didn't he ever tell me she liked me? Stupid prat. It's too late now. She says my part in her has died. Unless.' Ron grinned evilly at the though that had popped into his mind.  
  
Could he be so cruel as to not untie these two lovebirds? YES! He took the letter and placed it back in its envelope, then threw it into the fire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny and Draco walked out of the library just as it was closing. He walked her back the entrance to Gryffindor house. Then he asked deviously, "Wait, do you want to come back to my room?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "No silly, it's too late."  
  
Draco was confused. He knew that she had some resistance to the ring but he didn't know she could overpower it completely. "Then can I come up to your room?" he smiled, trying again.  
  
"I don't think that would be appropriate, considering we've only been dating for two days." She raised her eyebrows smiling.  
  
He couldn't understand why it wasn't working. But it was late and he figured he could decide what the problem was in the morning.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Hermione grinned as he took her normal spot with her friends. But, just as she sat down, Harry got up and walked off, tossing her a resentful look.  
  
Her eyes began to water. Hadn't he liked her note? She had promised him her whole heart, and he threw it away like a piece of trash.  
  
"Well, that was rude." Ron said, scooting down closer to Hermione. She just sniffled and nodded in agreement. "I don't know what's come over him. He read this note last night and then just threw his book across the room." Ron said, trying to act like an innocent bystander.  
  
Tears began to flow down Hermione's face. She got up and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Hermione Burst through the portrait hole and curled up in a large armchair in the corner, trying to stop crying. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and tried to quiet herself more, so as not to draw the person's attention.  
  
Harry was walking down the stairs from his dorm when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was suffocating. His pace quickened as he followed the sound. There in the chair was Hermione. Her eyes were red and she was wheezing. Harry was angry with her, but he wasn't just going to leave her there in that condition.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, relax." He said gently. She turned startled by his presence. Seeing him there reminded her of everything Ron had said and she began to breathe even more unevenly.  
  
"What's wrong? Can you breathe?" he asked concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shoved the hand off her shoulder, still trying to regain her breath. Then, all of a sudden, her breathing stopped and her eyes closed. Harry placed his hand on her chest to make sure her heart was still beating.  
  
As soon as he was sure she was still alive he took her in his arms and ran to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh dear! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, hurrying out of her office to meet Harry.  
  
"I don't know, she was having an asthma attack or something and then just fainted." He answered, exhausted after carrying her all the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey directed him to a bed to put her in and she placed a damp rag on Hermione's head.  
  
"Could I wait here until she wakes up?" a very worried Harry asked her.  
  
"I suppose it shouldn't be too long." Madam Pomfrey said in a tone that suggested it were totally against regulation. Harry sat down in a chair by Hermione's bed and gently brushed a hair away from her mouth. There he waited.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione felt the warmth of somebody's hand on hers. She slowly opened her eyes an saw the hand belonged to Harry. Also, waiting nearby was Ginny and Draco. Once they saw her eyelids move they got up from their chairs and moved closer to her bed.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare." Harry said smiling.  
  
"We were so worried." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand in hers.  
  
"Don't do that again, I wouldn't want to have no competition in getting first place for class rank." Draco smirked. Hermione grinned. It was nice to see that Harry still cared for her, Ginny was still her friend, and Draco didn't hate her since they'd broken up.  
  
"So.er.do you remember what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm. I'm not sure." Hermione said still a bit groggy. "I just remember being really upset about something and all of a sudden I couldn't breathe." She continued. Then she remembered and her eyes widened.  
  
Harry saw this and asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said. She could not say that she was crying over him in front of Ginny and Draco; it would be horrible enough just in front of him. Then, fully aware of the circumstances, a pain went through her heart. She pulled her hand out of Harry's grip.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing she wasn't telling them something.  
  
"I told you... NOTHING." She said as her voice began to break. "I would have been okay you know. I'm a big girl." She said trying to release some of her pain that he had caused her. Harry's brow lowered, he couldn't believe she could be so ungrateful. What had come over her lately?  
  
"Well then, I'll remember that next time." He said getting up from his chair, leaving her alone with Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Hermione! He carried you down five flights of stairs and missed three classes to make sure you were okay!" said Ginny, upset with her friend.  
  
"I may not like him much but even I have to give him some credit for this one." Draco said, half in agreement and half trying to impress Ginny with how they thought alike.  
  
"I would have been fine. OKAY?" Hermione said as her voice cracked and she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I thought you were more considerate." Ginny said and she left, taking Draco by the hand.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into her. Ever since." Ginny stopped and looked into Draco's eyes. "Ever since you broke up with her." She finished. ""Maybe this was too fast. Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while." She said, feeling guilty about her friend's disposition.  
  
"No." Draco said so quickly that he couldn't believe he was so anxious to talk her out of this idea. "It's not your fault Gin. Besides, if you broke up with me I'd.I don't know what I'd do." He finished gently.  
  
'Did I just say that?' he thought to himself.  
  
Ginny blushed, no one had ever bee so sincere and loving towards her before. 'Love certainly can be found in the strangest places' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's a few comments regarding the reviews I've received. As always, thanks for reviewing.  
  
LOVERONWEASLEY: thanks for the comments and yes, I think her reasoning for all these pairings was to confuse the reader into thinking something else will happen. And sure I'll read your story, I've been looking for some new ones anyway.  
  
AnImE-DEmOn1: First, I'm glad you like the story. Second, I never understood the whole OOC thing. Of course they are, only J.K.R. can make them in character. Everyone else just has to try. Just a little insight into Jenn's mind.  
  
mirage05: Don't worry, I don't feel bad for any of them. They all get what they want in the end. Besides, everyone gets their heart broken at some point in their life.  
  
SS: I completely agree. Ron is evil. And I'm sorry ILOVERONWEASLEY but I don't like him anyway. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Hermione's face was wet again with tears of pain. Not physical pain, but a deep pain in her heart. She heard footsteps coming towards her and quickly wiped her face dry. Harry reluctantly walked to her bed and handed her some  
books.  
  
"Here's your homework." He said monotonously.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry turned to leave but quickly whipped back around. "I have to know Hermione.WHY?" he asked.  
  
"Why what?" she asked.  
  
"Why can't you love me?" he whispered.  
  
"What.but I." she stopped. This explained everything, Harry must not have gotten her letter. "But.I wrote you a letter, telling you that I DO want to be with you. I thought you didn't want to be with me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and she smelled his cologne. How she had yearned after the past night to smell that sweet fragrance again. To be that close to someone so amazing. The person who had been her savior, her hero, over the past years. But one thing sat in the back of her mind, what had Ron been talking about before?  
  
"Are you feeling well enough to go to dinner?" he asked her happily.  
  
"I suppose. " she smiled. The couple walked hand in hand to the Great Hall in silence. However, as they walked, Hermione was contemplating how she would confront Ron about this 'situation'.  
  
'Why did he lie to me?' she kept asking herself. When they got to the Gryffindor table Harry pulled out her chair for her as she took her usual spot with Harry and Ginny on either side and Ron across from them. She decided she would just wait until later to ask. It had already been a confusing and complicated day, why add more drama?  
  
"Attention students." Dumledore said strongly from the head table. He continued calmly as soon as the Hall was quiet. "We have an unique event happening tonight. A student from another school has transferred to Hogwarts to finish her final year of training." The Hall murmured with curiosity. They up, but they never had a permanent transfer. "I would like you all to give her a warm welcome as she comes up to be sorted." He finished.  
  
A slender girl with dark reddish brown hair walked nervously up to the Head table. She smiled slightly as the hat was placed onto her head. "Hufflepuff!" it yelled. The Hufflepuff table erupted with clapping and cheering to welcome her in. She took a seat across from a few year sevens were.  
  
She smiled nervously at Harry when she saw he was inspecting her from the other table. He couldn't help but think she had the most beautiful green eyes, the same colour as his own. 'Perhaps this could be a conversation starter when I see her in Herbology with Hufflepuffs.' He thought. Hermione began to talk to Ginny about this new girl.  
  
"She seems nice." Ginny said.  
  
"If you say so." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hermione! What have you got against her already?" Ginny giggled. Hermione nodded her head towards Harry, who was staring at the new student. "Oh Hermione. C'mon, it's not that big of a deal." Ginny smiled.  
  
"I guess, but I'll keep my eye on her." Hermione said sarcastically. The two girls giggled as they got up to retire to their dorms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together to Herbology. Ron glared as the pair grasped each other's hand.  
  
"So, about this new girl." Ron said, trying to interrupt their moment.  
  
Hermione lowered her brow. "What about her?" she scowled.  
  
"What do you think.pretty nice, eh, Harry?" he asked, trying to get a rise out of his female friend.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry curiously. "Well.are you going to answer the question?" she asked Harry, eager to hear his response. Harry was very aware of the awkward position he was in.  
  
"She has.er.nice teeth." He said nervously.  
  
"Are you saying Hermione here doesn't?" Ron asked deviously.  
  
"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth." Harry said defensively.  
  
"Oh.testy aren't we." Ron smirked. Hermione let go of Harry's hand, not sure what he's meant by his comment. Perhaps she was digging to deep into this whole thing.  
  
Once in Herbology, Professor Sprout explained the day's lesson to the class.  
  
"You will need partners. She said.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered quickly, before Harry had a chance. She nodded her head in agreement, still a little upset with Harry. Harry looked around the room, everyone had a partner except.the new girl.  
  
"Er.do yeh have a partner mate?" the girl asked shyly. Harry smiled, he recognized the accent right away.  
  
"No, I'll be your partner." He responded.  
  
"Ace!" she exclaimed. "Er.I mean thanks." She fixed, blushing at her mistake.  
  
"I'm guessing.Australia?" Harry smiled.  
  
"And you would be guessing correct." She smiled, now feeling more comfortable. "My name's Elizabeth Wellington. Call me Liz though." She said.  
  
"I'm Harry." he stopped at the look on her face.  
  
"You're not." she gasped.  
  
"Yea, Harry Potter." He finished.  
  
"Harry Potter? Who's that? I was gonna say Prince Harry." She said seriously.  
  
"You mean.you've never heard of me?" Harry asked perplexed, no one had ever NOT know who he was.  
  
"Just kidding mate. Australia may be far away, but we still know who yeh are." She smiled.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, now laughing with her.  
  
Hermione looked up from her plant to see what was so funny. She saw Harry and the new girl were having a good time.  
  
"Hey.do you wanna talk later maybe, like at the library? Eightish?" Liz asked going out on a limb, trying not to be too forward for the Brit.  
  
"Sure." He said. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Okay.I've looked everywhere for a missing section and still can't find it. So I've decided to just explain how Draco and Liz meet. That's all that really went on so here it is.  
  
Basically, they were in class and they got to talking. Draco finds out that their mothers were friends when they were in Hogwarts. They decide to meet later and talk.  
  
It was only like four paragraphs that went missing and that was the only thing that really mattered in them. Again, I'm sooo sorry about this and I appreciate you guys sticking with me while I looked.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Later that evening Liz was getting ready to meet Draco to discuss their parent's friendship. She began to pull her hair up but stopped. 'Should I leave it down?' she asked herself. 'No. We're only meeting to talk. We just met. It's far too dangerous to expose him to that right now.' She decided after a few minutes. So she pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco and Liz talked in depth about how their mothers used to be friends in the library.  
  
"I always heard my mother say that one of her friends could get any man she wanted." Draco said.  
  
"That was my mom most likely." She sighed as if ashamed.  
  
"Well.is it genetic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Liz gulped. She was used to being the one who caused people to want, not the other way around. "Do you really want to know?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He answered seriously. He wanted to know how it was done.  
  
"Well. uh well. Hold on, turn away." She stuttered.  
  
Draco eagerly but obediently did as he was told. When he was fully turned, Liz slowly slid the ponytail holder out of her hair and arranged the long brown locks so that they fell neatly around her face. "You can look now." she whispered.  
  
Draco slowly turned around. At the sight of her, his heart began to beat fast and he thought many things that he would never share with anyone. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lay her down on the table, and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. His kiss was soft but full of passion, but when he began to release the first button of her shirt she sat up and quickly pulled her hair back up.  
  
Draco stood confused. "What just happened? Why the hell did I just do that?" he asked himself aloud, wiping the lip-gloss from his mouth.  
  
"It's okay.it's not your fault, it's mine." She responded a bit tearfully.  
  
"What do you mean? I jumped on you. How was it your fault?" he asked.  
  
"It was." She said firmly. "You see.I'm half veela." She whispered.  
  
"You're what?" he grinned thinking it was a joke.  
  
"I'm not kidding. My mom got all those guys because she's a veela." She explained.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. He had seen veelas at the Quidditch World Cup, but hadn't ever met one. "Err.okay...well." Draco stuttered, not knowing how to react.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone. I already have enough trouble fitting in as it is. Veela's tend to be classified as sluts." She said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry.I'll keep your secret." Draco smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Why do I always think like this?' Draco asked himself on the way back to his room.  
  
After leaving Liz, evil plots had begun rotating through his head. He knew her secret! And with this secret, he could make her do things only he could think up.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't do this. I've already ruined one girl's reputation this year. But it's so.fun!' he grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I've met so many nice people today. Especially that Draco Malfoy.' Liz blushed. 'If only I could have waited to see if he liked me before I told him I was a veela.'  
  
It was difficult sometimes, being what she was. She could never tell whether a person really loved her, or if it was her powers working. It was for that reason that she moved from her former school. She thought her boyfriend, Ewan, loved her for her.but he spread rumors about certain things they "did" and she could never face anyone there again. This thought brought back all the bad memories of her friends turning on her. She could not let that happen again. At least her secret would be safe, she hoped.  
  
Liz turned off her light and slowly drifted off to sleep. But her sleep wasn't peaceful. All she dreamt about was how horrible the last year was after Ewan had found her secret out. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: You've been asking for longer chapters.well here you are. This one is 5 pages on Word. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Draco walked down the hall slowly to the library. He was tired from staying  
up all the night before doing his homework and planning.  
  
He was planning how he would use his newfound knowledge to get what he desired. Yet, at the same time, he felt almost bad. Almost. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's did anything to get what they wanted. And he wanted her. Specifically her body, and she would never give that to him without a reason.  
  
He could tell she wasn't trashy, but no one else knew her secret. 'If the school were to find out.well, maybe we could prevent that from happening if she were to give me something in return.' He thought to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny slowly trudged down the stairs to the library. She was going to meet Draco there to study.but she had something else in mind. She couldn't believe she was going to have enough courage to do this. But they had been going out for a while now.and.she was sure.  
  
"Hey Gin." Malfoy grinned as he saw his girlfriend pass under the large wooden doorframe into the library.  
  
"Err.Draco." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah...what is it?" he questioned, concerned.  
  
"Well.can we go somewhere to talk in private?" she asked.  
  
Draco's heart raced for a moment, but he forced out an, "Okay".  
  
The two walked outside to sit on a bench under the stars. "Draco.I've been thinking." Ginny started.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Well.we've been going out for a while now and." she stopped.  
  
"And what?" Draco asked, barely able to mask his excitement.  
  
"I think.I've grown.well...I've grown tired of you." She whispered, looking down at her feet.  
  
Draco's smirk quickly changed into a frown. "You've what?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I mean.we've grown apart, gone our separate ways. And besides, I've seen how you look at the new girl every time we're in the Great Hall." She said quickly in explanation.  
  
He was still angry. 'No one breaks up with a Malfoy, and besides, the damn ring should have made her love me.' He thought. He looked down at her finger in astonishment. "Where's your ring?" he asked when he saw it was gone.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Where's the ring I gave you?" he asked again.  
  
"Why?" she asked, she couldn't believe this was all he had to say.  
  
"I.err.want it back." He replied, trying to recover.  
  
"Well, I lost it a few days after we started going out. It went down the drain when I was brushing my teeth. I put it on the side and.sorry!" she said, a bit annoyed now with his material concern at this time.  
  
"What?" he asked half angry, half confused.  
  
"I said I was sorry, okay. Since you seem to care more about the dumb ring than our crumbling relationship, I guess we can just go back to being enemies like before. You know, the good ol' days!" she yelled as she stormed off.  
  
'What? This can't be. I don't understand. She didn't have the ring the whole time we were going out. But that means.she actually liked me.' Draco was extremely puzzled. No one had ever liked him for his "personality". It was always either his looks, money, power, or simply the possibility of having the title Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
There were also, of course, those taken under the power of a spell. He though back to when he had been dating Hermione. Had she liked him before he had given her the ring? Of course, he would never know because he had to ruin it all with the damn ring. Why was he always so self-absorbed, so shallow? But he couldn't help it. Maybe the problem was that he grew up in such an environment that if you wanted something, you did anything to get it.  
  
'Why was I cursed with this name, this family?' he asked himself. He became curious about what would have become if he would not have given into his temptations, his wants, and his desires for pleasure.  
  
Again he wondered why. This began to tear him apart. Did he just give up two chances at happiness? To be loved for the first time in his life.for "fun"? Of course, there was always the opportunity that Hermione never loved him, since she had been forced into the relationship. That would tally his lost loves to only one. But he could feel something was there. And that feeling still lingered with him. He had to find out if it lingered with her, too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco walked to the Gryffindor tower. He waited a moment outside the door to the common room to contemplate whether or not to go through with this. But he had to know. So he rapped on the portrait causing the fat lady to give him a curious look. Inside, someone swung open the door and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" they demanded.  
  
"I need to talk to your prefect." He asked. Then in as kind of a voice as he could muster, he added, "please?"  
  
"Hermione! Visitor!" the young girl called, turning and directing her call toward the beautiful figure sitting before the fireplace reading a novel.  
  
Hermione got up from her chair and made her way briskly to the door. However, when the identity of her visitor was revealed, she frowned a bit. "Haven't you caused enough trouble? Ginny told my how conceited you were." She said.  
  
"She's the one who broke up with me!" he said in exasperation.  
  
"And you didn't do anything to cause that?" she said, starting to close the portrait.  
  
"Wait!" he began. "I need to ask you something." He said.  
  
"Well.?" she said angrily, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Can we go for a walk?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I don't believe you're in the liberty to be requesting anything from me. But since I'm not a heartless human being, I'll grant you this one wish." She said rolling her eyes. She walked back into the common room and grabbed her cloak, then headed out the door, walking right past Draco.  
  
When they were in a deserted area Hermione turned to face Draco. "So what is so important that a walk is needed to discuss it?" she asked.  
  
"Well.you remember when we were dating.?" he started.  
  
Her face went quickly into a frown and then an angry look. "Unfortunately.yes." She replied.  
  
"Don't be bitter like that." He said.  
  
"What gives you the right to tell me how to fell when someone I l." she stopped. "When someone breaks up with me." She said blushing.  
  
"How to fell when someone you.what?" Draco asked, hoping that she was about to say what he thought she was.  
  
"Nothing." She said, studying her feet. "Anyway.what were you going to ask me?" she asked, trying to turn the tables.  
  
"Well.I was going to ask.how did you fell when we were going out?" he asked honestly.  
  
Hermione continued to look at the floor but calmly said, "How do you think I felt?" She looked into his eyes. "I was forced into the relationship, it meant nothing."  
  
The glow in Draco's eyes was extinguished at these words. "That's what I expected." He said, trying to get rid of the tight knot in his stomach.  
  
"Is that all?" she sighed.  
  
"Yeah." He said quietly. He watched her turn the corner. He thought about running after her, about telling her the deepest secrets of his soul. However, she had flat out told him he meant nothing to her. How could he change that? There was no way.  
  
He began to walk slowly, head down, turning the corner towards the entrance to the dungeons, where he would find the confines of the Slytherin house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I haven't put this in the last few chapters, but as always, hugs and kisses to those of you who replied.  
  
-Jenn 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: This chapter kind of overlaps the last one. It starts at the end of Hermione and Draco's conversation, but in Hermione's point of view.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Hermione's heart tore in half. 'How could he bring this up? I told myself it had to end, but I couldn't help wanting to keep it going. How could he possibly toss that question to me so unexpectedly?' she thought to herself.  
  
"How do you think I felt? I was forced into the relationship, it meant nothing." She said, trying to keep the tears from flooding from her eyes.  
  
She couldn't even remember what other questions he'd asked. All she could remember was that one question. She walked quickly away as soon as she said this. When she turned the corner she stopped. 'I should go tell him. There's really nothing to lose.' She thought.  
  
She turned back around and walked to the place where the two were previously standing. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had lost her chance. Her chance to get him back, to tell him how she really felt. What was she thinking? She was Harry's girlfriend. She was lucky to have such a loving.kind.no. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew deep in her heart there was only one boy for her. Her sweet enemy.her divine hate.her Draco.  
  
She began running down the halls, searching and trying to remember the correct way to the Slytherin house. Then she saw a head of blonde hair down the hall.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled, running down the hall as fast as she could.  
  
He turned around gloomily. "What is it now?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know." she stopped. She forced her lips passionately against his. The pair pulled away grinning. "I DID love you.no.I DO love you." She smiled. As their lips met again.  
  
"I thought I had just imagined it." He responded. "So what do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.I'll have to break up with Harry." She replied unhappily. She wasn't sad that the relationship would end, but that she would have to hurt her friend.  
  
Draco smiled at the lengths she would go for them to be together. I felt good to finally be loved.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. Poor Harry. He had already gotten his heart broken this year. She couldn't break it again. But she HAD to be with Draco. How could she feel so good but at the same time.so bad. It was impossible not to hurt him. Unless.  
  
"Draco, I have an idea!" she said suddenly.  
  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh.sorry." She said, realising he wasn't following her train of thought. "I was thinking that, I would hate to see Harry's heart broken again.so." she stopped, afraid he wouldn't like the fact that she still cared for Harry.  
  
"So.what?" he asked, genuinely listening to what she had to say.  
  
"So, if we could get him to stop liking me, then, we could be together without the expense of his feelings."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" he asked.  
  
"Well.we are two of the brightest students at this school. I'm SURE we can figure out something." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
At this Draco's eyes lit up. "Ginny!" he exclaimed under his breath.  
  
Hermione pulled away and gave him a puzzled look. "WHAT?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, not like that. I was thinking we could use Ginny to get Harry off of you. Seeing as she is available now." He smirked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm sure we could arrange some.err.'mistake' meeting.alone for them."  
  
"How about for us?" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "First work, then play." She said then pecked him on the lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione arrived back in her room when the clock struck 1:00am, but she wasted no time beginning their plan. She got out two pieces of parchment and began writing furiously. When she was finished she preformed a quick charm to change the handwriting and sent the matching letters to the soon to be happy couple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes as the sun shone through the curtains of his room. He heard a faint tapping on the window and noticed that one of the school owls was attempting to get inside to deliver a message.  
  
He slowly made his way to the window and opened it so the owl could fly in and land. 'This is odd. Who would be sending me a letter?' Harry thought as he took the parchment from the owl. As soon as the owl was free, Harry watched it soar into the golden rays of the sun.  
  
He slid his finger under the seal of the envelope to remove the contents. Inside he found a short letter from the Ministry of Magic's Education Board.  
  
Mr. Harry James Potter: You have been chosen to be a part of a select group of students, chosen especially by Headmaster Dumbledore. The group consists of one student from each year who will discuss issues around and about the school. Tell no one of this.for it is still in its trial period. Loretta Trinet Ministry of Magic sect Board of Education  
  
He read the note two times curiously. He had never heard of this before. He wondered who the other students would be. The letter was put back into its envelope and shoved into his side table. He would wait for further news about this. Meanwhile, he couldn't tell anyone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You don't think its too complicated, do you?" Hermione asked as Draco read her 'follow up' letter.  
  
"Well, that just makes it more believable. By the way, how do you plan on keeping them from finding out this whole thing is a scam?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I have my ways." She smirked. This was Draco's trademark smirk and now she had it perfected. Maybe they had more in common than anyone ever would have thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day Harry received the follow up invitation to this secretive group.  
  
Mr. Harry J. Potter: We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen as the male seventh year Gryffindor student to represent your grade in our new Student Issues Society. We have also made a change to our system. In light of keeping things professional, we will have only 16 students on the panel, all in their sixth and seventh years. A male and female seventh year, and a male and female sixth year from each house. The male seventh year (you) and the female sixth year of your house, Gryffindor, will meet Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays in the Trophy Room at 8:00pm. The female seventh year and male sixth year of your house will meet Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday in the Transfiguration Classroom at 9:00pm. You will meet your partner this coming Monday. Good luck in solving some of the issues troubling our schools. Loretta Trinet Ministry of Magic sect Board of Education  
  
'Wow! This is very.err.complicated. Well, I guess I'll see what's going on tomorrow night.' Harry thought as he put the newest letter with the last one and walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny had basically the same day as Harry did. She received both letters, about the student group, but was skeptical about their validity. However, she gave into her curiosity and decided to go. It couldn't hurt just to see  
what the meeting was about. 


End file.
